Untitled
by chaosreigns22
Summary: A NK one shot. my first fan fic, R&R, please
1. Discalimer

I do not own the YW series or any of it's characters. They are owned by the awesome Diane Duane 


	2. Subdued Feelings

"KIT!" Nita screamed from the bottom of the stairs, "What are you doing up there?! Putting on everything in your closet!!" Kit emerged from his room in a pair of jeans and a rugby shirt. "No," he said defensively, "I was just.finishing something up" Nita's eyebrows shot up and she searched his face intensely. "Oh really.." She said suspiciously. "Really" he replied and pushed her backwards lightly. "Come on, are we gonna go see the movie or what?" he asked quickly. Nita stood her ground. "You can't fool me that easily Kit!" she said, pushing past him, "I know you're hiding something!" He grabbed for her but she dodged him and sprinted up the stairs, "Neets!!" he yelled, bounding up after her. Grinning wickedly she flung his bedroom door open to see a girl trying to climb out of his window. "Well, hello Katie!" Nita said sweetly, causing the girl to jump and whack her back on the windowsill. Will came up behind Nita, gasping for breath. "Um.it's not Katie, it's Brittany" Will muttered, his cheeks turning pink. "Oh!" Nita said and held her hand out to the girl that was now on the floor. "My mistake, Katie was last week. Nice to meet you Brittany!" Brittany took Nita's hand and mumbled a few things before bolting out of the room, saying she had to get home. "Kit you sly dog!" Nita said and punched him on the shoulder. "She's in my class!" Kit shrugged and sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's a nice girl.." He muttered, "Once you get to know her." Nita nodded and sat next to him, grinning widely. "Yeah, I bet she is. So what's her last name, again?" Kit stuttered and then hung his head. "I'm sorry" he murmured, not looking at her. "For what?" she asked, perplexed. "Kit I was just joking around..I'm sorry. It's just kind of confusing.I mean, this is what..your fifth girlfriend in a month? It's not like you, and I just feel really, really confused" Not to mention completely jealous she thought bitterly. She had had feelings for Kit for a while now, but there was no way she was going to let him know and ruin the friendship they had. Kit shrugged "Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into me.." Yes I do he though to himself I'm madly in love with you and you only want to be friends Nita looked at him, her head tilted. Kit's mind froze in horror, in his chaotic thoughts he had forgotten that Nita could sometimes pick up on them. "You seem frustrated, Kit. I keep getting these angry, jumbled thoughts pushed into my head" Nita said, rubbing her temple.  
  
"Oh sorry.I'm just uh.stressed about mid-terms" Kit replied, cringing at the obvious lie. She seemed to accept it, though. "You, worrying about midterms?" she said playfully, nudging him, "It's ME who should be worried. Dad will kill me if I don't do well" Without thinking, Kit put his arm across her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "You'll do fine, Neets, you always do." She looked at him with a small smile, relaxing under his arm. Why can't he do this more often? She wondered wistfully, making sure to block her thoughts. Another part of her head laughed at her, Get a grip Callahan, he doesn't think of you like that. He only wants to be friends Nita shook her head slightly, her internal fight causing her shoulders to stiffen. Kit mistook it as her being uncomfortable with him having his arm on her. Smooth one, Kit, smooth he scolded himself, quickly putting his arm back at his side. "So, Neets" Kit said, clearing his throat, "We still going to the movie?" She jumped up off the bed, yanking him up also, "I totally forgot! We really gotta run or we'll be late!" Kit laughed and followed her out the door. They stood out in the warm spring air, Nita and Kit running side by side, both hiding their growing feelings for the other. 


	3. Young Love

Nita lay flat on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was still trying to make sense of what had happened that night. They had left Kit's house for the movie, and she could still remember the thick tension that had been between them. Then, during the movie, Kit had put his arm across her shoulders, like he had done at his house. And their legs had been pressed together. All these small details flashed through her mind, confusing her even more than usual. 

"Ugh" she groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and looking at her clock. It was 10:30 in the 

morning, and she was still in her pj's. Letting out a large sigh she stumbled out of bed and tromped down the stairs into the kitchen. Walking in, she saw Kit sitting at the table with Dairine, munching on a huge sandwich. 

"Kit? When did you get here?" Nita asked, completely mortified. 

She was suddenly painfully aware of her frog pj's and tousled hair. 

"Only about 10 minutes ago," Kit replied with a shrug. Without her noticing his eyes looked her up and down. 

__

She's cute in the morning he thought with a grin, making sure to block himself off. Nita hadn't been paying attention, seeing how she was rushing up the stairs to get dressed. But Dairine, on the other hand, was staring at Kit with amusement. Kit stared back at her and muttered gruffly, 

"What're you looking at, kid?" Dairine shook her head, 

"Oh, nothing…" Before Kit could make a response Nita came down the stairs again, this time dressed and ready. 

"God am I hungry!" She exclaimed and rummaged through the fridge. As Dairine left them alone in the kitchen 

Kit contemplated how he was going to tell Nita his big secret. _Just tell her!! _His mind screamed, but another part fought against it. He got up and stood close behind her as she was looking for something to eat. _Maybe I'll just test and see if she feels the same way before I make a fool of myself…._he thought. Reaching with his arm his back pressed against hers as he took out the carton of eggs. 

"I'll make you an omelet," he suggested, searching her face for a reaction. 

Nita was struggling for composure and wondering whether he was flirting or not. 

"Thanks, that would be great, Kit" She said, hoping her voice sounded normal. He nodded and took out a pan, his back tense. 

"So, uh, why did you come to the house so early, I mean, aren't we leaving in an hour?" She asked, trying to break the alien silence. 

He shrugged, "I dunno. I was bored…had nothing to do. And I uh…" he bit his lip, though she couldn't see it, "I 

wanted to tell you something"

Nita's heart sped up and her eyes quickly shot up to the back of his head. 

"What is it you want to tell me?" she asked, her hands twisting in her lap. 

"Oh, nothing….it can wait…" he replied, wanting to kick himself for losing his nerve. 

Nita had to hold back a disappointed sigh and murmured, "Oh, all right" and waited as he made the omelet for her. Putting it in front of her on a plate and with utensils, he sat across from her. 

"Neets…" he began in a confused voice.

"Huh?" she asked, digging into the omelet.

"What are you wearing?" he asked slowly.

Nita's expression didn't change and she didn't look up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…are you wearing _makeup_?"

"Maybe, why, is it a crime?" Nita snapped, feeling very embarrassed.

"No, no. It's looks really good. It's just, you don't need it" 

Nita looked up at him, a blush rising up her face. He smiled a little and leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks" she replied. _Well I am now officially an idiot_ she thought _all I could say was "thanks"!?!_

Kit poked her and jerked her from her mind. He tapped his wrist, indicating they needed to hurry so they would be on time to catch the bus that would get them to the beach. Nita glanced down at her watch, 

"Whoa! Already 11:40?!" she yelped, and Kit cackled as she ran around, finishing up dishes before they went out of the house.

They were walking on street of the bus stop, the sun beating down mercilessly on them.

"It is so hot out….I wish I had my license so that we could go in air conditioning" Nita said.

"Yeah," Kit replied wistfully, "And we could blast music…"

"Not have to walk so much…"

"Not have to run everything by the parents…."

"Oh ya! That would be great! Dad is SO protective" At this last remark Kit shot a glance over at Nita,

noticing how her face got a little tight. Her mother's death was still a fresh wound in both of them. 

"Oh my god! KIT!" Nita yelled, looking down the street in horror. The bus was leaving. 

"SHIT!" Kit hollered and they sprinted after the bus, until finally the bus driver took pity on them and 

stopped it to let them on. They stumbled onto the bus, half-laughing, half-gasping. They both collapsed on a two-seater and Nita leaned against Kit, sucking for air and clutching her towel. Kit smiled to himself for the whole bus ride. Suddenly they came to the beach and Kit nudged Nita to get up and they walked out and were met by a suffocating wave of humidity. 

"Man, look at the water, there's no room for anyone to fit!" Nita said sadly. 

She was right. The whole beach was packed, there was barely enough space for people to lay down on the sand without being on top of someone else. 

"Hey, Carmela told me about a spot near here that's always deserted" Kit said, tugging on Nita's hand. 

She followed him and they trekked up a hill and walked a small ways in a secluded, wooded area, until they came to a small beach area. 

"Kit this is perfect!" Nita exclaimed happily, putting her towel down and taking off her shirt and shorts that had covered her bikini. 

"Yeah, Carmela has her useful information" Kit replied, also taking off his shirt and laying next to her.

"Just think, Kit. I'll finally have a REAL tan"

"Haha. Like those fake ones ever worked" he teased.

"HEY!" she hit him lightly on the arm. He laughed and turned on his side, holding her hands together.

After looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity Nita whispered, 

"What was it you wanted to tell me, earlier?"

He leaned forward, still holding her hands and murmured against her ear, "You know"

She looked up at him with wide eyes as he lowered his mouth to meet hers, then her eyes closed. After a few minutes they pulled apart, smiling at each other, both brimming over with happiness.

"Well," Nita said, "This was definitely a good way to start the summer"


End file.
